I Can't Get You Out Of My Mind
by Xxhsm-fan-4-lifexX
Summary: It's Been 5 Months Since Troy And Gabriella Meet At The Ski Lodge And There Feeling's For One Another Have Started To Expire..The Next 4 Chaps Of The Start Of Something New...Read,Write And Review x
1. My Thought's Always Interupted By You!

I Cant Get You Out of my Mind

It's Been 5 Months Now Since Troy And Gabriella Meet There Feeling For One Another Have Started To Take Their Toull,And Are About To Be Un-Leashed Upon Each Other. Troy And Gabriella Like Each Other Mabye Even Love,Who Knows They Both Think The Other Do's Not Like Eachother,But How Wrong They Both Are.

It's The 15th April Troy And The Wildcats Are Doing Basketball Drills,Practicing FOr The Big Game That's Comeing Up In 2 w/k's,Everyone Expet Player 14 Was Playing Really Well,Because He Had Other Things On HIs Mind A Certin Brunett,Gabriella Montez Why You May Ask"He Wants To Ask Her Out And Dosen't Know How.

Troy's P.O.V

_Aaaah...Why Can't I Get Her Of My Mind,She's Always Running Through It._

_I Want To Ask Her Out But I Dunno How...Of Course You Know How Troy...You Just Need The Right Moment,Place And Time,__That's It I __Said a Little To Loud Everyone Turned Their Heads To Look At Me Beamer I Turned A Scarlet Red Then I Saw Chad From a Mere Shadow Run Up To Me._

_Chad Italic And __Underline__ Troy Italic_

_Dude What's Up?_

_Nothin...Just Got Stuff On My Mind!!_

_You Wanna Talk About It Bruve?_

_No Thanks Man_

_Well You Know Where I Am Man_

_Thanks Dude!! _

End P.O.V

Gabriella Was In Double Maths Trying To Work Out A Sum,The Answers Where'nt Comeing To Her As Easy As They Used To,Once Again Her Thoughts Turned To a Blue Eyed Boy.

She Longed For Him,She Wants More Than Just Well Friends.

Gabriella P.O.V

_Oh Troy,Why Oh Why Do You Keep Interupting My Thoughts,I Wish We Could Be Together," Gabriella Get A Hold Of Yourself Girl,He Dosen't Go For Girls Like You,He Probz Thinks Your The Uglyist Thing To Walk This Earth"._

_The Next Thing I New My Best Friend Taylor Was Asking if I Was Was Oky!_

_Taylot Italic And Gabriella Underline And Italic_

_Yeh I'm Fone Thanks_

_You Don't Look It_

_Really I'am_

_Whatever You Say Girl,Remember If You Need Anything Or Just Want To Talk You Know Where I'am._

_Thanks I Smiled_

_Then I Went Back To What I Was Doing Before,But once Again My Thought's Where Interupted By Troy"Hmm" I Said And With That My Tears Started To Fall and The Next Thing I New I Was Crying And Everyone Was Asking If I Was Oky " Of Course I'm Not Oky,I Want Someone Who Dosen't Want Me" I Said To Myself._

_Mrs Applenet Was Aproching Me So I Decided It Would Be Best If I Leave,So I Ran For It._

End P.O.V


	2. Stop Makeing Me Blush

It Was Now Lunch And Both Love Struck Up-set Teens Where Well Trying To Avoid Eachother At Every Cost,No Such Luck Though Troy Was Siting Up In The Secret Roof Top,Zoned Out From Everything And Everyone And Gabriella Well Was The Same..She Decided To Go To The Roof Top Garden To Clear Her Head,She Thought Noone Would Be There That's Until She Saw Troy,For The First Time All Day.

She Was On Her Heel About To Turn And Leave When She Felt Someone Grab Her Arm,And To Her Satisfaction Asked If She Would Stay.

They Both Made There Way Over To The Near By Bench In The Far Corner And Sat In Silence,It Was Really Quite You Could No Dought Hear A Pin Drop.But Not So Long After Troy Broke That Cold Silence.

Troy _Italic_ Gabriella _Italic Underline_

_So What Brings You Up Here?_

_Oh Nothing...Just My Thought's,You?_

_Exactly The Same,What's On Your Mind Gabz?_

_Nothing Important!!_

_Oh It Must Be,You Have'nt Been Yourself All Day,Well Neither Have I Come To Think Of It!!_

_It Is...But...I'm Not Going To Trouble You With It "She Sighs" And What Do You Mean?_

_I Don't Mind,You Can Trust Me With Whatever It Is Baby?,I Have'nt Been Myself All Day,Got a Lot On My Mind!!_

Troy's P.O.V

_Did I Just Call Gabz...Baby...Eh...Lets Hope She Never Heard,Like I Said Before She Dose Not Like Me In That Way...No Point Makeing A Full Out Of Myself Now Is There...Omfg She Just Smiled At Me._

End P.O.V

Gabriella P.O.V

_I Smile At Troy "Smiles"_

_He Just Called Me.."Baby".. Mabye He Dose Like Me As More Than Friends!!_

End P.O.V

_Aww Your Really Sweet Troy,I Know ICan Trust You..And...You Can Trust Me,That's If You Want?_

_Laughs Nervously Thanks And Yeah I Do Trust You...Emm..You Want To...Tell Me?_

_Erm..O..kk...y_

_So Who Or Indeed What Is On Your Mind?_

_This...Well...Uhm...Boy,I Really Like Him...But...I Don't Think He Likes Me As More Than Friends!! _

Troy's P.O.V

_Darn It_

End P.O.V

_Oh Dose This Boy Have A Name? _

_Yes_

_Do i Ken Him?_

_Indeed You Do!?_

_Gabz Your Really Beautifull,Any Guy Who Dose'nt Notice You Must Be Blind!!Touch's Her Hand_

Troy's P.O.V

_Darn It Troy Stop Already..._

_Your Makeing a Fucking Arse Out oF Yourself By Saying Them Kinda Of Things..._

End P.O.V

_Stop Makeing Me Blush It's Not True..._

_Yeah You Are..You Are The Most Incredible Beautifull Women To Walk On This Very Green Earth.._

Gabriella P.O.V

_"In Tears"_

_I Know I Look Like A Baby Right Now But I Don't Care He Made Me Cry Happy Tears :_

End P.O.V


	3. promise

_"Wispers" Really? " Still In Tears"_

_Yeah!_

_Tears Fall Harder_

_Oh Baby,Don't Cry...I Did'nt Mean For It To Make You Cry,But It's True Baby Gurl...!!_

_Sob_

_Ssssh!! It's Oky,I'm Here...Sorry Baby._

10 Minutes Later

_Sorry...Uhm...Anothe About Me...What About Yourself?_

_Exactly The Same As You,But a Pretty Gurl!!_

_She Try's Not To Cry_

_Oh...What's Her Name?_

_Ummm...Long Dramtic Pause...Ga...bri...e..ll...a_

_Who?_

_"Whispers" Gabriella!_

_Emm..Troy..Baby...Speak Up?..I Can't Hear You!!_

_Sorry!!_

_What's Her Name?_

_Her Name's...Uhm...i...Uh...Can't Tell You?_

_Why Not Troy?_

_I Don't Know...I Just Can't Gabz!!_

_Oky "Sighs"_

_Hey,Hey Don't Be Upset?_

I'M NOT UPSETShe Snaps At Him...

_Oky I Will Tell You..._

_You Have To Promise Not To Freak Out...?_

_Think i'm Weird Or Let It Ruin Or Friendship?_

_Why Is It Going To Ruin Or Friendship??_

_Gabz..._

_I Promise_

_It's...Ummmm...Well_

_God Damit...Spit It Out Troy.._

_She's...Well...You_

_Oh...M...yyy __After Shock Tehe_

_It's Only A Crush,I'm Sorry But i HAd To Telll You,Just Forget I Said Anything I Don't Want This To Ruin Or Friendship That We Already Have...But I Do Love You Gabriella?_

Gabriella P.O.V

_8 Letters_

_3 Words _

_And 1 Meaning_

_I Love You!!_

End P.O.V

_I Know Troy...I Feel The Same Way About You,Your THat Boy I Was Telling You About Only Moments Before...I Thought You Did'nt Like Me As More THan Friends...And.. I Love You To Troy._

Troy's P.O.V

_She Likes Me Back...I Mean Loves Me back...Heck I'm The Happyist Man Alive._

End P.O.V

_You Do?_

_Yeh..Heck I Have Done Since New Year..._

"He Just Smiles"

Gabriella Looks At The Ground Unsure Of What To Do


	4. You Sure Like To Cry Dont You,I love You

Trou Put' His Hand Under Gabriella Chin And Pulls Her Face Up To Look At Him There Eyes Lock As Soon As She Fix's Her Gaze On To His Puddles Of Blue.

Within Seconds They Are Both Leaning In And Haveing There First Earth Shattering Kiss.

_I Love You_

_I Love You_

They Lean There Heads On To Eachothers Head And Pant Heavily While Gazing Into One Anothers Eyes

_Gabz I Know This Is a Bit Soon,And We Have Onnly New Each Other A Very Short Time,And The First Time i Layed Eyes On You Everything Bad Evaprated Into Fin Air Because i Fell In Love With You, Would You..._

She Stop's Him Mid Sentence

_Are You Asking Me To Marry You?_ Really Shocked And Weird Expresion On Her Face

_Marriage Sounds Great But No,Not Yet,It's Not That I Don't Want To Marry You..._

_TROY!!_

_But Mabye Someday,I Hope We Willl Marry,But That's Not What I Wanted To Ask,Would You Be My Girlfriend??_

In Tears She Noded

They Share There First Kiss As a Couple

_You Sure LIke To Cry,Don't You!!_

She Hits Him _No...I'm Just Really Happy..."She Smiles"_

_"Troy Smiles Back In Her Diretction"_

_Hmm..._

_Troy Why..._He Stops Her By Placeing His Lips Over Hers

_I Love You!!_


End file.
